castleagefandomcom-20200216-history
Elite Guard
As of 5/13/2013, Elite Guard has been removed. Information on this page is no longer in the game. Your Elite Guard is made up of at most 10 army members. From the Castle Age Help Section Enlist army members to be part of your Elite Guard to improve your prowess in battle and help you on your adventures through Valeria. Elite Guard classes will be assigned in the order Guard members that join you. Elite Guard members will stay with you for 24 hours. Advertising Elite Guard Need Click the following button on your Elite Guard screen (to right of the profile pics) to send a Facebook recruiting message: : It will appear in Facebook like this: ::Facebook friend will be your Facebook user name to those who get the wall posting. Quest Influence Bonus The more Elite Guard members you have, the faster you will gain Quest Influence when doing quests. Every Elite Guard member adds 2% to the influence you gain while doing quest. When you have a full Elite Guard you get 20% more influence. This means you multiply it by 1.2. Adding Sano's 5% bonus influence is not additive but multiplicative. This means that with a full Elite Guard you get a multiplier of 1.2 * 1.05 = 1.26. The system only rounds the influence when it displays it. The amount of influence you gain isn't rounded. Elite Guard Classes and Effects When Elite guard members join you, you collect cumulative boosts to your base stats. * Fighter (+1 Attack)- Often said to be the children of the God of War, Aries, the skills of a great Fighter are forged through numerous fights on the battlefield. *'Thief' (+5% Gold from Quests and Battles)- Although lacking the brute force of a fighter, Thieves are known for their cunning and agility. If you lose track of them in battle, a Thief will be sure to relieve you of your gold and your items. *'Cleric' (+1 Defense)- Drawing on the holy energies from the Priestess Goddess, Medicae, Clerics are important units on the battlefield. Able to provide holy shields and healing, the effectiveness of a battle party is increased many times over with the presence of a Cleric. *'Mage' (+2 Attack)- Mages are able to draw the energy from their surroundings and convert it into the magical life-force known as mana. Mages harness this energy to magically conjure searing fireballs and chilling blizzards. *'Guardian' (+2 Defense)- Guardians are carefully selected by kings and nobles alike for their ability to fend off threats. True Guardians will protect their targets to the very end. *'Rogue' (+10% Gold from Quests and Battles)- Masters of stealth, rogues have the uncanny ability to go undetected and sneak up on their targets. This often results in a quick end for a Rogue's enemies. *'High Priest' (+3 Defense)- Only those said to be true servants to the Priestess Goddess are able to be bathed Medicae's Holy Light. High Priest's have access to powerful Holy spells and have been rumored to even resurrect people from the brink of death. *'Gladiator' (+3 Attack)- Gladiators are elite warriors who seldom find equals in hand-to-hand combat. With the ability to wield all types of weapons and with battle instincts as sharp as steel, Gladiators are able to take on lesser armies by themselves. *'Paladin' (+5 Defense)- Fighters who choose to follow a holy path train endlessly to attain the status of a Paladin. Not only are Paladins more than capable in armed combat but they also have access to powerful Holy spells to further bolster their defensive capabilities. *'Arch Mage' (+5 Attack)- In order to become Arch Mages, mages often sacrifice their physical well-being in order to truly understand the mystical properties of mana. Although their physical bodies are frail, Arch Mages are able to conjure some of the most powerful and destructive spells known in Valeria. Boss Fight Bonuses Cronus, the World Hydra As well as doing the above, your elite guard does special things in the Cronus, the World Hydra boss fight. Specifically: * A Cleric will cast Cure, which will heal you for 1-5 Health every time you hit. You need at least 3 people in your elite guard to have a Cleric. * A Paladin will cast Frost Bolt, which does an additional 250-ish damage every time you hit. You need at least 9 people in your elite guard to have a Paladin. * An Arch Mage will cast Infernal, which will add 5% to your regular damage every time you hit. You need all 10 people in your elite guard to have an Arch Mage. Oddly enough, these bonuses are the same, whether you deal a regular attack or a power attack. This includes the bonus damage that the Paladin does (meaning that over 5 attacks, he'll add 1,250 damage instead of 250). However, you will deal slightly more damage if you only use power attacks... possibly. While you do less damage with regular attacks, you do get to attack 5 more times with regular attacks than with power attacks. Meaning that you have 4 more chances to land a critical hit compared to just using power attacks. After a series of tests, doing power attacks still yield slightly ''more damage than regular attacks. But it was only slightly more damage. Lotus Ravenmoore As well as doing the above, your elite guard does special things in the Lotus Ravenmoore boss fight. Specifically: * A 'Cleric' will cast ''Cure, which will heal you for 1-5 Health every time you hit. You need at least 3 people in your elite guard to have a cleric. * A High Priest will cast Holy Word, which does an additional 250-ish damage every time you hit. You need at least 7 people in your elite guard to have a high priest. * A Paladin will cast Holy Stasis, which will add 10% to your regular damage every time you hit. You need at least 9 people in your elite guard to have a paladin. Oddly enough, these bonuses are the same, whether you deal a regular attack or a power attack. This includes the bonus damage that the High Priest does (meaning that over 5 attacks, he'll add 1,250 damage instead of 250). However, you will deal slightly more damage if you only use power attacks... possibly. While you do less damage with regular attacks, you do get to attack 5 more times with regular attacks than with power attacks. Meaning that you have 4 more chances to land a critical hit compared to just using power attacks. After a series of tests, doing power attacks still yield slightly '' more damage than regular attacks. But it was only slightly more damage. Sylvanas Sylvanas also has bonus benefits with a full elite guard * A 'Thief' will steal a small amount of gold (1,000-2,000 gold). You need at least 2 elite guardsman to have a thief. *A 'Mage' will cast ''Magic Missile, which will do an additional 140-180 damage every time you hit. You need at least 4 elite guardsman to have a mage *An Archmage will cast Thunderbolt, which will add +10% to your regular damage every time you hit. You need all 10 elite guardsman to have an archmage. Oddly enough, these bonuses are the same, whether you deal a regular attack or a power attack. This includes the bonus damage that the Archmage does (meaning that over 5 attacks, he'll add 750 damage instead of 150). However, you will deal slightly more damage if you only use power attacks... possibly. While you do less damage with regular attacks, you do get to attack 5 more times with regular attacks than with power attacks. Meaning that you have 4 more chances to land a critical hit compared to just using power attacks. After a series of tests, doing power attacks still yield slightly ''more damage than regular attacks. But it was only slightly more damage. Sea Serpent Sea Serpents also have bonus benefits with a full elite guard. * A 'Thief' will steal a small amount of gold (1,500-2,000 gold). You need at least 2 elite guardsman to have a thief. * A 'Mage' will cast ''Fireblast, which will do an additional damage (100-130 damage) every time you hit. You need at least 4 elite guardsmen to have a mage. * An Arch Mage will cast Earthquake, which will add 5% to your regular damage every time you hit. You need all 10 elite guardsmen to have an arch mage. Skaar Deathrune Skaar Deathrune also has bonus benefits with a full elite guard. * A Thief will steal a small amount of gold (1,000-2,000 gold). You need at least 2 elite guardsman to have a thief. * A Mage''' will cast ''Fireblast, which will do an additional 115-ish damage every time you hit. You need at least 4 elite guardsmen to have a mage. * An '''''Arch Mage will cast Earthquake, which will add 5% to your regular damage every time you hit. You need all 10 elite guardsmen to have an arch mage. Notes * You can see "Elite Guard" requests from your Army members on your Live Feed. *When you join someone's Elite Guard, they join yours as well. **To add users to your Elite Guard without needing to CTA and waiting for a response, paste an army member's user ID at the end of the following link: http://apps.facebook.com/castle_age/party.php?twt=jneg&jneg=true&user= **To find a user's ID, there are two ways: *#Go to their Facebook page and copy the number located after ?id= in the URL. *#Go to their keep and copy the number after &user= in the URL. **Bookmark these links and place them in a folder to easily access them everyday. *With a full Elite Guard, you will earn an additional 1% influence every time you do a quest. For quests that require a lot of energy and you need to do the quest 40 times to get 100% influence (like the A Demonic Transformation), it will instead only take 30 times to get 100% influence (for A Demonic Transformation, it will save you 260 energy, or almost an entire day's worth of energy). *Having anything less than a full Elite Guard will not affect your quest influence gain. *There is currently no way to decrease the amount of gold someone can steal from you, without banking the gold. *At very low levels, it is impossible to fill all 10 of your Elite Guard spots because the game unlocks certain spots at certain levels. **At level 1, only the Fighter, Thief, and Cleric are available **At level 2, the Mage becomes available **At level 3, the Guardian becomes available **At level 4, the Rogue becomes available **At level 5, the High Priest becomes available **At level 6, the Gladiator becomes available **At level 7, the Paladin becomes available **At level 8, the Arch Mage becomes available References Category:Keep